RoyxRiza
by JULERZZ
Summary: Things get deep when Roy is blind and Riza is the only one to guide him. RoyRiza. Full Metal Alchemist.


His searching hand reached for hers; his warm touch grazed the sleeve of her uniform before their fingers intertwined.

The hawk's dark eyes softened as she gently tightened her grip. "Colonel."

"Lieutenant." Mustang smiled at his most loyal assistant.

Though he couldn't see it, she smiled back.

Everyday, they walked. Riza led him slowly across the white pavement, a recent addition to the ruined Central building. Construction was halfway done, and what saddened the lieutenant was that Mustang would be unable to watch the recreation of his dream.

A slight breeze blew from the north, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"You seem cold, Riza."

"Don't worry about it, Colonel."

Nonetheless, he swept his jacket off and wrapped it around her slim shoulders. A faint blush crept across her cheeks; for a moment, she was glad that Mustang was unable to see.

They faced the sunset, and it was silent.

"Tell me what it looks like."

Riza looked around for a moment, and absorbed everything he couldn't. "The sun is setting straight ahead of us. The sky is a mottled array of soft pinks, fiery oranges, and deep reds. They perfectly match the nature of your flames..."

Roy smirked slightly

"More." He demanded.

"The green has faded from the earth. Leaves are beginning to drop and are leaving spindly excuses for branches behind. The grass is dead, a faded, prickly yellow covers the ground. It contrasts perfectly with the white marble of Central."

Riza turned the Colonel around to face the once grand building.

"That was quite poetic, Lieutenant."

"The left half of the building is a skeleton of metal pipes and steel reinforcing. There are pails of concrete and paint littering the pavement like leaves scattered across the ground. The rest of Central has been restored to its former glory; the white marble is smooth and seems to dully sparkle, and the windows gleam from meticulous cleaning. The flag of Ametris has been replaced with a new one; the golden tassels hang from the heavy green cloth. A single white dragon stands in the very center of it all."

Roy took it all in hungrily as he closed his eyes. Riza looked up at him when he sighed.

"I'll tell you something you've missed."

"And what would that be, Colonel?"

He reached out his fingers to catch a strand of her blonde hair.

"You. How the sunset would cause your hair to shine like gold. How your wide eyes would squint against the dimming light. How your hand fits mine perfectly."

Riza snorted, but it did not stop her cheeks from blazing. "Oh really?"

"I may be blind, but I know that much."

She was at a loss for words.

"We should head back before it gets too cold." She murmured.

Roy followed his Lieutenant obediently.

With all the paperwork filed and finished, Riza sighed and looked up at the clock. It was well past ten. Time for her to leave. Due to Mustang's impairment, she now had twice as much paperwork to do. For that, she had forced the Colonel to double her pay. But she knew that he would have paid her more if she had asked; there was nothing Roy hated more than paperwork.

She carried the stack over to his deck, and he jumped from the sudden noise. As courtesy, Mustang never left before Riza did.

"I'm finished." She announced.

He chuckled. "I can tell."

The clock hand was approaching eleven. Riza gathered her bags and folders before heading towards the door.

"Riza."

She paused. Her hand rested on the silver doorknob.

"Yes?"

"Come here for a moment."

She approached Roy carefully. The expression on his face was unreadable, emotionless.

He reached for her hand once again, and she gave it to him.

Quickly, he yanked her against him, driving the wind from her lungs. Her belongings dropped to the floor with a soft thud.

He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her securely around his waist. The last time Roy had held her their was during the battle against Father. As the hawk, she was his guide. But at the time, his arms had been shaky and insecure.

Now, his arms were strong and steady.

"Colonel..."

"Call me Roy."

He ran his fingers against her thighs slowly, and her skin burned from the touch of the Flame Alchemist. He moved towards her small waist and paused there for a moment, before skirting over her middle to her ribcage. Slowly, he continued up until he reached her chest. Riza's face was hotter than Mustang's fire.

"Roy..."

He pulled his hands away at once, a first for the lecherous Colonel. "My apologies."

He resumed at her hands. They were engulfed in his wide palms, her fingers slim and soft. Carefully, he ran his hands up her long arms and stopped once more at her shoulders. His thumbs traced slow circles against her neck. He ran his fingers beneath her chin and traced her jawline twice. Her skin felt like silk against his coarse touch. Riza closed her eyes as he danced across her face, her nose, her forehead, her cheeks. Her lashes fluttered against his fingers as he passed over her brow.

He pulled the clip that held her hair up in the tight bun, and the strands fell around her face like a curtain.

Roy sighed as he pressed his face against her hair.

"What's bothering you, Colonel?"

He leaned against her neck, and listened to her flying pulse. He breathed in her scent.

"This. I can see you. But I can't see you."

His thumb traced over his lips, which trembled beneath his touch. Riza tried to shy away, but Mustang's grip was firm; he caressed her cheeks gently, and her skin flamed.

"You're so warm." He whispered.

Without warning, he pressed his lips against hers. They were unmoving, rough but gentle.

When he pulled back, his sightless eyes gazed into hers.

"Why are you shaking, Lieutenant?"

"I'm cold." She whispered.

So he kissed her again.


End file.
